The proposed research is a follow-up study of 352 families who apparently failed to receive an applied-for-service for a child with emotional problems at one of the five child psychiatric agencies in Boston or Worcester approximately twelve years ago. We interviewed these families over eleven years ago, approximately one year after their failure to find the sought-for-help. The investigator now proposes to re-interview the parents and assess the current well-being of the children who were perceived as being problems in 1962-63. We assume that some of these children--now grown into adulthood subsequently developed other problems and are experiencing difficulties as adults; we think that others--probably a majority--have developed into normal adults, at least in the view of their parents. One objective in this study then will be to ascertain fully the development and current functioning of these children. A second objective will be the ascertainment of the problem-solving behavior exhibited by the parents with respect to their children. This will include an assessment of alternative strategies pursued by parents. In connection with this objective, a few families will be selected for more extensive case study. Thirdly, we will test hypotheses and predictions about current outcomes, basing hypotheses on data on earlier problem-solving strategies employed successfully--or unsuccessfully--by the parents in the study and to relate strategy selection as well as outcome to interpersonal, social, and community factors. The follow-up interview data collection phase has been completed. Of the 352 respondents in 1963, 339 were still alive in 1976. The investigators have successfully re-interviewed 82 percent of those still alive.